


Unspoken Words

by jeanpilgrim



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanpilgrim/pseuds/jeanpilgrim
Summary: In high school, Magnus Bane had it all - the pretty girlfriend, a best friend that never left his side, a mentee who looked up to him and the highly coveted position of being captain of the cheerleaders.Fast forward to his 10-year high school reunion, where he comes across familiar faces, he realizes life doesn't always go as planned.Sometimes you have to take the long road and don't end up where you expected to. And in Magnus' case, he realised there is quite a lot of roadwork ahead of him.





	1. Chapter 1

“I have to admit, I’m feeling a little offended it takes a 10-year-high school reunion for you to come to the city again.” Magnus smiled, gripping his phone tightly. He was walking the streets of New York, talking to his best friend Raphael and trying hard to ignore the icy wind that messed up his hair and made his eyes water. As soon as he got to his old school building, he would have to go straight to the bathrooms to make himself halfway presentable again.  
“Well, you know how it is, Magnus. I am a busy man.” Raphael’s voice came with a light chuckle and Magnus could hear the wind blowing on his side of the line as well.  
“Still living the intern-life, Raphael?”  
“You bet.”  
“How late is it anyway? Are you there already?” With his free hand Magnus tried to hold together his coat and warm himself a little. He had certainly chosen the best outfit to make an impression tonight, but not for taking a thirty-minute walk on a cold autumn evening. If only he hadn’t missed that one subway he would still look as fabulous as he did when he left his small flat.  
“Almost. I can already see the school building. But they didn’t really make an effort. No flashing lights, no red carpet, it’s like they didn’t even expect us to come.”  
Magnus half smiled and rolled his eyes at that. He and Raphael talked on the phone and texted from time to time, but there was nothing like looking forward to seeing your high school best friend in person for the first time in years.  
“Give me two minutes.”  
He stepped up his pace, walked around the last corner and then he saw it: Alexander Hamilton High School, the place he had spent the best four years of his life. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, especially not when he saw Raphael standing right in front of the main entrance, grinning at him. Magnus went up to him and embraced him, holding him tightly for the first time in what felt like ages. Raphael patted his back and Magnus let go of him with a sigh.  
“Spain didn’t give you the tan I was hoping for.” Magnus acknowledged, eyeing his best friend from head to toe. Raphael hadn’t changed the slightest bit. He was still a little shorter than Magnus with neatly gelled black hair and black, formal clothes. He had already dressed like the lawyer he was now becoming when he was still a freshman.  
“There is no sun in la oficina, amigo.” Raphael shrugged. “How is the hospital doing?”  
“Good, good. Busy. Lots of germs. I love it.”  
“I’m really glad you could make it tonight.”  
“Likewise. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Both men smiled at each other and went inside, Magnus holding open the door for Raphael.  
Inside, the corridor was dark and silent. The party was in the assembly hall, but the two of them had chosen to go through the main entrance on purpose, just for a little stroll through the old hallways. The soles of their shoes squeaked on the old tiled floor as they slowly made their way past the classrooms.  
“Are they ever re-painting those walls? This place looks exactly the same like it did ten years ago. Feels like Camille is waiting just around the corner to walk up to you and throw a tantrum at you for.. well, you know. Anything.”  
“Gives you a really nostalgic feeling, doesn’t it?” Magnus glanced at Raphael sideways, chuckling as they passed a showcase displaying all the sports teams.  
“Remember that game?” he said, pointing to a photograph of the football team surrounded by excited cheerleaders. It was their last home game together, Raphael being the kicker of the football team and Magnus being the head cheerleader. They had won the fifth game in a row and after they were done, Magnus had run onto the field, tackling Raphael to the ground while the whole crowd was going nuts. They had laughed and drunk all night and the next morning they had woken up with the worst hangover in their young lives.  
“How could I forget the game that started the rumour of me being gay because the head cheerleader pushed me into the grass and sat atop of me for five minutes straight?”  
“I was just really excited about the victory!” Magnus justified and laughed. “Well it certainly kept all the girls off of you for once.”  
“Oh yes, lucky me.” Raphael’s voice was rich with sarcasm. They had almost made it to the assembly hall.  
“You don’t care about sex anyway. And all of them wanted you as their “gay best friend” by then.”  
“Touché.”  
The faint music they had been hearing for a few minutes now had grown louder and louder with each step and soon they were standing right at the entry to the assembly hall, reading a sign that said “Alexander Hamilton High School welcomes its Alumni of all years!”.  
“Are you ready for this?” Magnus asked, his eyes sparkling like the glitter eyeshadow he had applied around them.  
Raphael smirked and stepped inside before him. In only a matter of seconds Magnus recognised the unmistakable smell of his old assembly hall: a mixture of deodorant, sweat, cleanser and dust.  
Some younger students stood in a corner, waiting to take their jackets - an offer Magnus gladly accepted - and within just a few minutes they had blended in with the crowd.  
“Want to grab a drink?” He gestured to some tables that were meant to be the bar for tonight. Some of the younger teachers were pouring drinks and chatting with their former students.  
“Have you grown to be an alcoholic, Bane?” Raphael teased, but they were already on their way there.  
“I wouldn’t call it that. I just enjoy my happy-hour-drinks.”  
“And it’s always happy hour somewhere.” His best friend rolled his eyes knowingly and ordered them both a whiskey. None of them knew the teacher who was serving them. He must have been just about their age now.  
“It’s really crowded in here”, Magnus said, his gaze wandering through what must have been hundreds of students.  
“That is what happens when they invite all the alumni. It’s our ten-year-anniversary, we should be the stars of the evening.”  
“Oh Raphael, we always are.” Magnus winked at him.  
They finished their drinks, caught up on some gossip and from time to time pointed to people they recognized from their high school days.  
It wasn’t until they had finished their third drink that Raphael finally allowed Magnus to drag him to the dance floor. Magnus felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and joy rushing through his veins - he had always loved to dance. He felt his feet move effortlessly and even Raphael was loosening up a little, shuffling to the rhythm of the music. The night grow older, the lights dimmed a little, the music was turned up and Magnus left behind all the worries he had had in those past months that had been way too busy for his liking. For once he was just enjoying himself like in his old college days. People kept moving closer to him, familiar faces he greeted and danced with shortly as well as complete strangers, who were just looking for a good time apparently.  
At some point he realized he had lost Raphael in the crowd. He waved goodbye to his current dance partner and lingered back to the bar.  
He hated to admit it, but right now he was just craving a glass of water or coke to rehydrate. And maybe a chair. But apart from the rows of seats on all sides of the hall, there was nowhere to sit. And as all those rows were empty he did not exactly feel comfortable sitting there. The pleasures of growing older.  
Suddenly a kind of familiar voice next to him caught his attention.  
“Hey, can I have a water please? Just tap water will do. Thank you!”  
Magnus turned his head and looked at a face he had definitely seen somewhere before tonight. Big, hazel eyes, dark, messed up hair, a just very slightly hooked nose and rather full lips. The man next to him was straight up beautiful in every way possible. Slightly bigger than him, too. But where did he know him from?  
“Hello? I’m sorry, but I am pretty sure I know you from somewhere, but I can’t quite put my finger to it.” He said in the most charming way he could manage.  
The man turned to look at him, letting his gaze wander over Magnus’ body. He is shy, Magnus realized, seeing how insecure the other one’s expression looked.  
“Are you Magnus Bane?” He said, putting his hand on the glass that had appeared on the counter.  
“I am, yes. And you are?” Magnus asked, surprised that he had been recognized so effortlessly it seemed.  
“Alec”, he held out a hand. “Alec Lightwood.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, remembering him all of a sudden. Magnus used to be his mentor when he had been a senior and Alec a freshman. He had helped him get along in school, get in touch with people and even studied with him. Magnus had spent quite some time of his last year of school with him. But there was barely anything left of small, lean Alexander Lightwood. He was now quite a few inches taller than Magnus and pretty muscular.  
Magnus ignored the other man’s stretched out hand and pulled him into a hug. He had never been so close to him when they both still were in school, but now he felt comfortable doing that. As his life was at the moment, he appreciated every familiar face he saw.  
“I did not expect to see you around here.” Alec said as they drifted away from each other. “I mean, you have been finished now for what, ten years?”  
“I have, yes,” Magnus said, realising he was still holding on to Alec’s arm. He let go quickly and tried so smile it away. “But it is always nice to go back and.. reminisce.”  
“Yes, yes of course.” Alec drummed his fingers on the table and Magnus could tell he was nervous or at least uncomfortable.  
“I don’t want to keep you from having your time with your friends.” he said apologetically and tried to catch Alec’s gaze, but Alec seemed to avoid looking him straight in the eyes.  
“No - no it’s.. it’s fine.”   
“Who are you here with anyway? Is Isabelle there, too?” Magnus smiled about Alec’s stutter. It was good to see that some things about him had not changed.   
“Yeah, I’m with her. And Lydia.”  
“So, the two of you are still dating?”  
A slight smile appeared on Alec’s face. “What, Lydia and me? No, God no. That was a stupid idea. As soon as we were both on seperate colleges it was over. Didn’t even last half a year.”  
“Oh, I am sorry to hear about that.”  
“No, it’s fine. Really. We are better off being just friends anyway.”  
There was a small silence in which none of the men knew what to say apparently. Magnus tried his best to hide his curious glances on Alec. He still looked like he had done back in his freshman year, though there was something much more mature and masculine about him that really caught Magnus’ interest. Where had the sweet little guy with the pimples gone that felt uncomfortable looking him in the eyes? Not that he was complaining though.   
“I know how you feel. Just with the slight difference that I couldn’t bring myself to be friends with Camille.” Magnus smirked.  
“So the two of you are over for good? Thank God,” Alec laughed, “I mean I definitely was not in the position to tell you that in High School, but Magnus, she was a nightmare!”  
“Camille is not all bad.” It was just a halfhearted excuse. His ex-girlfriend had not exactly been a pleasure to surround yourself with and Magnus knew that just as well as everyone else.  
But it had not been the proudest time of his life and, to be quite frankly, he had been glad that he at least had someone who would care for him. Life had not been to good on him - and school with his friends had been his safe haven.  
“Yeah well, she threatened me once when she found out I was going to meet you at your parents house so that you could teach me algebra.” Alec mumbled as he lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip of his drink.  
“She did? That’s why you were canceling on me! I thought you were uncomfortable meeting me outside school!”   
“Nope. I was just not exactly looking forward to ‘being tied to the girls bathroom in just my underwear’.” Alec was gesturing the quotation marks as he spoke and Magnus tried to stop smiling.  
“Well, I guess the girls would have enjoyed the view.”   
Alec shrugged. “Of the new gay kid invading their privacy? Don’t think they’d have been that pleased.”  
Magnus tried to hide the pride he felt. In all these years this was the first time Alec had referred to himself as gay. Not that Magnus hadn’t known that from the moment he had first laid eyes on him, but it must have been a huge step for Alec to come to terms with it, considering he must’ve still been with Lydia a few years ago.  
Magnus nodded slowly as he looked over Alec’s shoulder and saw Raphael approaching them. He slightly raised his eyebrows at him, hoping that his best friend would understand his silent hint to give them some privacy - but Raphael was not the guy to understand that.   
Or perhaps he was and simply chose to ignore his best friend’s pleading, because he just kept stepping closer, tilting his head to the side a little now, as if to ask Magnus who this handsome man was he was talking to. Yes, Raphael definitely was that annoying.  
Magnus made a mental note to himself to let him sleep on the floor tonight. It was Raphael’s own fault for refusing to pay for a hotel room.  
There was some awkward silence and Alec had returned to his nervous finger-tapping, so Magnus lightly brushed his arm and asked: “You want to take the conversation outside? It is getting a little crowded in here.”  
Alec nodded and they both took the nearest exit out of the assembly hall, but not without Magnus shooting Raphael a warning look.  
At some point in the last hours it had stopped to rain and now the air was rich with a clean and fresh smell. There was the faint sound of New York’s late night traffic on the streets behind some trees and the dull music that was emitted from the party. Magnus felt like when he had drunk too much at a party as a teenager and Raphael and the others had to drag him outside to clear his mind - and stomach.   
He took in a big breath of the night’s atmosphere and heard Alec doing the same thing next to him.  
“Care for a walk around the park?” Magnus asked, his voice muffled in his ears that had gotten used to the loud music.  
Alec’s half-smile appeared on his face again, a feature Magnus had always considered enchanting and even now that Alec was not a teenager anymore, it had not lost any of its charm, just like the man himself.  
They strolled along the neatly cut grass and heard the sound of the soft mud under the soles of their shoes. Magnus had often come to the park for their breaks with Raphael and Camille, he remembered.   
“The school hasn’t changed a bit.” He said, trying to start the conversation once again. Alec’s presence made him kind of nervous, like he had to prove himself all over again. Although he was four years older, Alec now towered over him in height and probably even in professional success, now that he came to think about it.  
“Certainly doesn’t look like it. I wonder if they finally renovated the indoor pool. When I was in the swimming team, the walls were covered in mold. I’m pretty sure it was illegal to let us train there.”  
Magnus frowned. “You were on the swimming team?”  
“Yes, it was what was left after I did not make it into the football team. Coach Aldertree screamed at me at the tryouts already - about how I even dared to think he would let me into the team.”  
“I didn’t even know that. If you had told me-”  
“And that is why I didn’t. I know you would have defended me and stood up for me. You took being my mentor pretty seriously sometimes. But you know, I also had to learn to fight for myself.”   
Magnus was glad that darkness had fallen over the city hours ago, as he did not want Alec to see him blushing. He knew that he had been pretty committed sometimes, but it was never to bother his mentee, he just wanted to make sure he was okay back then when Alec still looked like a helpless teenager to him. Needless to say there was nothing left of that now.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be a burden. It was just that sometimes you were..” he stopped in his tracks and shrugged at Alec, “well, a chaotic mess. But you clearly are not anymore.”  
He lightly stroke Alec’s arm. Was he flirting with him? Certainly not. Flirting was not something he had a lot of time for anymore.  
“I appreciate it.” Alec said, not seeming to mind his touch.   
Magnus nodded. “So, what do you do for a living? As I recall, you had great interest in biology and agriculture when you were a freshmen.”  
“Nah” Alec grinned, “I was just mad about cows. I still am. I mean, they are pretty cute, don’t you think?” When Magnus tried to conceal a chuckle, he just kept explaining: “No, but really. I studied architecture. At the moment, I’m doing some first, small commissions. Nothing big, and of course I don’t work on them alone, but yeah. I somehow stumbled into the business and I really enjoy it. What about you? The last thing I remember is that you got a scholarship for medicine.”  
Suddenly, Magnus mouth went dry. He regretted bringing up that topic immediately. It was not something he enjoyed talking about, so he just decided to go with the highest amount of truth and the least amount of information possible.  
“Yes, I work in a hospital now. It’s really stressful, but quite enjoyable. I wouldn’t want to bore you with the details, though.” He said with as much self-confidence as he could manage.  
“Wow, that’s awesome! Look at you, Dr. Bane. I always knew you would make it.” Alec patted his shoulder, grinning at him.  
“It is really not that big of a deal..” Magnus waved off and sighed silently. “Anyway, how are the others doing? How is Jace?”  
“Pretty good!” Alec said and there was this sparkle in his eyes, this pure affection that he always radiated when he talked about his family. “He owns a little store with Simon now. You remember him? Simon Lewis?”  
“He came here just after I graduated, right? Wasn’t he in your sister’s year?”  
“Yeah, exactly.”  
“But he and Jace did not get along that well from what I heard.” Magnus mentioned. He realized that they had already walked a full round in the park and were now at the back of the assembly hall again. Some of the alumni had gathered outside and were talking there, sitting on some benches that had been put on the grass, smoking cigarettes and drinking the cheap beer.  
“That’s in the past. Let us just say first they shared some interests, then the store, then a flat and now a bed.” Alec laughed and Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
“Well, they seem to have come a long way.”  
“Yeah, it has been quite some time.” Alec agreed.   
Magnus leaned against the cold brick wall of the school building and glanced up at Alec. What a turn the evening had taken. And what pleasant one, too.   
There was a slight smile on Alec’s face as well and Magnus could see that he was pondering, fidgeting his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans, his gaze wandering all over Magnus.  
“Would - would you give me your phone number?” Alec asked hesitantly and when Magnus opened his mouth to answer, he added: “I mean, it would be nice to just keep in touch, right? Do some catching up from time to time?”  
“Definitely.” Magnus smiled and noticed the obvious relief on the other man’s face as he pulled out his phone. Luckily, Magnus knew his number by heart, as he had obviously forgotten his cellphone in his jacket, and he dictated it.  
“Got it.” Alec said, sliding his phone back into his pocket, when suddenly Raphael rushed up next to Magnus.  
“Where were you?” he grumbled, gripping Magnus’ arm, “I just took your jacket, Dot tried to call you five times at least. We have to go!”  
Magnus heart skipped a beat and without hesitation, he took his jacket from Raphael, who just nodded at Alec politely. He quickly patted Alec’s arm. “I’m sorry, I really have to go. But text me, okay? It was really nice to see you again, Alexander!” He said before rushing off with his best friend and just caught a glimpse of a startled Alec waving after him.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to his flat, Raphael filled him in on what Dot had told him on the phone. After she had failed to reach Magnus, she had flipped through the notebooks in his apartment to find Raphael’s phone number.   
“I don’t really think it’s an emergency, but.. I don’t know. She sounded so worried.” Raphael was really short of breath, as Magnus had insisted on walking all the way home at a pretty fast pace. It was what he was used to from his work at the hospital. When something came up, he always had to be there in a hurry to help.  
“I should never have left Dot with her. I mean, I know that Dot is great with her, but she has been not feeling so well for a few days. I should have just stayed home with her.” Magnus muttered for what felt like the fiftieths time in the last minutes and turned around the corner. They were almost there. Finally.  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You deserve an evening off with everything that has been going on. You have gone over your limits for years now, Magnus, and torturing yourself for just going out for one night is not helping at all.”  
“I should have just been there. Or answered my phone. God, I am so irresponsible.” He violently shook his head and felt the heat rising to his cheeks and some tears in the corners of his eyes. He washed them away with the back of his hand and hurried on.

When he unlocked the door to his apartment, all he heard was deafening silence.   
“Dot?” he called, trying not to be too loud as he stepped inside with Raphael coming in behind him.  
“Bedroom!”, she answered as quietly and Magnus quickly crossed the living room to join her there.  
“Hey, sorry for ruining your evening,” Dot greeted him with a hug, “but Madzie’s temperature suddenly rose pretty quickly and she was kind of whiny. She just wanted you to come home, that’s why I tucked her in your bed and gave her some tea. I couldn’t distract her for hours, but she just fell asleep a few minutes ago after I had told her stories for over an hour. I tried calling you again to tell you it was not necessary to come home immediately, but you wouldn’t pick up.”  
“Oh, Sweet Pea..” Magnus sighed painfully as Dot let him go and snuck over to the bedside where his foster daughter rested on his pillow, breathing calmly in her sleep. Behind him he could hear Raphael saying hello to Dot, whom he had not seen in ages as well.  
Magnus lifted his hand to stroke Madzies cheek carefully. He had been so worried when Raphael had told him to get home and look after her and now he just felt beyond relieved that she was alright.  
“Thanks for looking after her, Dot, and for calling me. I’m sorry you had such an unpleasant evening.” He said over his shoulder.  
“Oh no, it is alright. She was a little angel. It’s just natural for her to want her Ayah with her when she’s not feeling well.”  
Magnus smiled at the mentioning of the nickname Madzie had given him. He tucked her in a little more tightly, so she wouldn’t get cold and then rejoined Dot and Raphael as they went back into the living room. He let his bedroom door open just a bit so that he would hear if Madzie woke up again.  
He sank into the cushions of his big couch, right between Raphael and Dot, and sighed loudly. “I’m just glad she is okay. She had already been feeling tired and unwell for a few days, but I thought it was nothing. She doesn’t get ill that easily after all.”  
“I’m really sorry you had to leave so early.” Dot frowned and patted his knee, at which Magnus smiled. “Did you enjoy it at least a little?”  
Before Magnus could answer, Raphael chimned in “Oh, from what I saw, Magnus did enjoy himself mucho.” He grinned, giving Magnus that ‘you are not escaping this topic’ look, which Magnus clearly had not missed in the time he and Raphael were parted.  
Dot gasped and eyed him suspiciously and Magnus could not help but roll his eyes.  
“I just had a little chat with Alexander and Raphael is turning it into a big thing again.”  
“Alec Lightwood? Aw, you told me about him. He was your mentee, right?” Dot clasped both her hands together. She really was in for the gossip, as always. Just that most of the time, the gossip was not about Magnus, but about their co-workers at the hospital.   
“He was. And I haven’t seen him in ages.”  
“He is taller than you now, you know that? Student surpassed his master.” Raphael teased.  
“And I’m still bigger than you, so there is that.” Magnus shrugged. The image of Alec standing in front of him, stuttering a little when asking for Magnus’ phone number, like he had always done when he was nervous as a teenager, popped up in his head. He wondered if Alec would ever text or call him or just forget about him again, busy with his highly promising career..  
Dot woke him from his thoughts. “Oh no. You’re making that face again.”  
Magnus frowned. He had no clue what she was talking about.  
“The ‘I will have a huge crush on him and rush into this’-face.” she explained and Raphael nodded along, obviously agreeing with her.   
“He is an old friend and we just talked, would the two of you let it go, please?” He crossed his arms, just like Madzie did when Magnus refused to buy her the tenth serving of ice-cream on a hot day.   
“Alright, someone has been up for too long and is getting grumpy. Go to bed. I’ll head home if it’s okay, because I have to do the early shift tomorrow.” Dot smiled as she got up, kissing Magnus on his cheek. “See you on tuesday. Enjoy your days off.” She hugged Raphael good-bye and went out the door, quietly closing it behind her.  
Magnus tried to conceal a yawn. Worrying about Madzie and hurrying home had exhausted him like a 12-hour-shift at the hospital and he was craving his bed right now. Though Raphael would never admit it, he looked just as tired. He probably was still weary from the long flight from spain. Both of them got up in silent agreement, quickly setting up the couch for Raphael to sleep on.  
Magnus patted his best friend’s shoulder, smiling when he turned to look at him.   
“I’m really glad you’re here, if only for a few days.”  
“Me too, amigo.” Raphael returned the pat on the shoulder before lying down on the couch.   
“Don’t wake me before breakfast is ready.” He muttered, already having drawn up the covers high enough to cover half of his face.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t dare to. If I was you I’d rather be concerned about Madzie. She is eager to see you again.”  
Magnus heard Raphael grunt in fake frustration as he turned to take a last look at his foster daughter before going to bed himself. She was still lying in his bed, now somehow managing to cover almost all of its size with her small body. He couldn’t bring himself to risk waking her up by curling up next to her, so he crossed the living room again, where Raphael was already snoring, to get to Madzie’s room and lie down in a bed that was definitely not his size. He stripped off his jeans, pulled the pink covers up to his chin and closed his eyes, trying hard to concentrate on sleeping, but the memories he had made in the past hours just wouldn’t let him go.   
He had thought about Alec multiple times before meeting him tonight, but it had always been the same image of him - just a teenager in a crowded high school hallway, looking like a lost puppy, who just made Magnus want to protect him. Seeing him having grown into the handsome man that he was today made him want to get to know him all over again. Like he had come across a part of his past that he was desperately trying to regain.   
Magnus found himself twisting and turning in Madzie‘s bed, unable to find any rest despite of the overwhelming tiredness floating in his head.   
He propped himself up and stumbled out of the bed and into the living room. He sneaked behind Raphael, who was mumbling something in his sleep, to his own bedroom and the small desk in its corner. He lighted his mobile‘s flashlight and opened the drawers carefully. One day he’d have to sort all this stuff in here, but today was not the day - or rather tonight was not the night, he just wanted to find his old yearbook and browse through it, get lost in some memories and -  
„Ayah?“   
„Sweet Pea“, Magnus whispered gently, „did I wake you up?“  
Madzie had sat up a little in the bed, still looking kind of feverish in the half-darkness of the bedroom. She nodded gently and Magnus left whatever drawer he had just opened to sit down next to her.  
„Sorry. I didn’t mean to. How are you feeling?“  
She shrugged and leaned against Magnus‘ arm. He felt the heat her cheek radiated warm against his rather cold skin and held his foster daughter in a caring embrace.   
„Come on, let’s go to sleep again.“ he kissed her forehead and leaned back against the cushions. Madzie stayed close to him, snuggling up between his arm and the side of his stomach and Magnus let out a tired breath, finally closing his eyes in more peace.  
„What were you looking for?“ Madzie asked, just when Magnus was on the verge of drifting off to sleep.  
„Nothing important, Sweet Pea. Nothing important.“


End file.
